Cursed Love
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Ma version de l'épisode 14 avant sa diffusion


****_Voici un os dédicacer à Mandou land, après une discution elle m'a soumis cette idée, je lui est proposé de l'écrire, elle était ok donc voici ce qui née de notre collaboration. Elle pour la trame principale moi pour l'écriture.  
><em>

_Merci a IlianaKate comme toujours qui est là pour amélioré encore et toujours mes écris._

_Bonne lecture ! Spoile 4x14_

* * *

><p><strong>Cursed Love<strong>

Cela aurait pu être une journée ordinaire dans ma vie de détective, mais aujourd'hui j'avais commencé mon enquête sur ce mafieux qui terrorisait la ville de New York.

Je savais qu'il avait fait main basse sur tout l'alcool et la drogue de la ville. Plusieurs morts autour de lui sans qu'il en soit inquiété, et je me doutais que j'en trouverais certainement d'autre dans les placards de son club. J'étais certain aussi, qu'il avait un lien avec le meurtre qui avait eu lieu hier sur les docks.

Tom Demsey, un véritable pourri, qui diffusait sa toute puissance partout où il allait. Ma ville se porterait mieux sans lui et en tant que privé, je me devais de faire ce que ces ripoux de flics ne faisaient pas, l'arrêter.

Il était assez tard ce soir là, j'attendais au bar un verre à la main, lorsque je la voyais. Telle une nymphe céleste, elle était apparue dans la lumière, enveloppée dans un châle de fourrure blanc. Une apparition divine ou une envoyé du diable descendue sur terre pour corrompre les pauvres humains, je ne savais pas trop.

Toujours était-il qu'a l'instant même où j'avais posé les yeux sur elle, j'étais fichu. Elle m'avait regardé et tout avait disparu autour de nous. Le coup de foudre, terme idiot pour désigner une attirance qui vous étreint et vous submerge, ravageant tout sur son passage.

Mais quelle chienne de vie alors que j'avais enfin rencontré celle que j'attendais, là encore l'autre là haut s'était joué de moi.

Celle que j'aimais était la petite amie de Demsey, le mafieux que je voulais serré et il n'était décidément pas enclin à la laisser partir avec un autre, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Qui accepterait de se séparer d'une telle compagne ?

Je m'étais fais viré du club posant un peu trop de questions au goût du patron et collant d'un peu trop près sa poule. Mon séjour dans les poubelles ne m'avait pas particulièrement plus mais j'étais revenu à la charge, autant pour la revoir elle, cette beauté qui me rendait fou, que pour arrêter son mec.

J'espérais que Vera n'avait rien à voir avec les agissements de son homme et qu'elle n'était qu'une belle poulette à son bras. Car dans le cas contraire, j'aurais été contraint de la faire mettre sous les verrous elle aussi et cela m'aurait arraché le cœur.

Les jours puis les mois avaient passés, je me rapprochais de la vérité mais aussi de la femme du mafieux. Plusieurs baisers avaient été partagés, ainsi qu'une une nuit torride et nous ne pouvions plus être éloignés l'un de l'autre, comme aimantés. Ma mère aurait appelé cela des âmes sœurs, mais moi je dirais plutôt des âmes maudites.

Elle était venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle avait des informations pour moi afin de coincer Demsey. Elle me voulait disait-elle, mais n'était-ce pas un piège ? Ma belle semblait sincère mais ne disait-on pas que toutes les roses avaient des épines et ce soir je m'en rendais compte à mes dépends.

Un piège avais-je pensé, m'en voulant d'avoir été si crédule, mais au vu des larmes qui bordaient ses yeux alors que je me vidais de mon sang dans ses bras, je n'aurais su dire ce qu'il en était. Elle avait l'air si sincère si anéantie.

Mais alors que la vie me quittait, la dernière image que j'avais était celle de mon ange penché sur moi, m'embrassant.

« Je t'aime » M'avait-elle susurrer.

Bordel moi aussi je l'aimais, mais nous étions des amants maudits, voués à ne jamais être ensemble, car à chaque fois que nous avions voulu fuir ensemble, le destin nous avait rattrapé. Tout du moins les hommes de Demsey.

Encore un baiser ma belle avant que je ne meurs… mais mon vœux n'avait pu être exaucé alors que l'on me cramponnait fermement pour m'amener Dieu sais où. Je voyais mon pire ennemi, mon rival, emmené mon amour avec lui. Elle pleurait, ses yeux ne voulaient pas quitter les miens, mais lui nous séparait, me la volant comme il me volait ma vie.

Les hommes de mains du patron du club m'avaient jetés sans ménagement dans leur voiture, pensant que j'étais fini, trop faible pour m'enfuir. C'était mal me connaître. Tant bien que mal, j'avais sauté hors de la voiture et je m'étais enfui, me réfugiant dans mon bureau. Ma mère et ma secrétaire n'étaient pas là. Tant mieux, je mourrais seul.

Couchant mes derniers mots sur mon journal avant la fin, je mourrais heureux malgré tout, car finalement j'avais rencontré la femme de ma vie même si nous ne viellerons pas ensemble. Je savais que je la retrouverais un jour peut être dans une autre vie et qui sais, peut être que cette fois nous ne serions pas des amants maudits, mais des âmes sœurs et que nous pourrions vivre notre amour enfin…

30 mars 1940 : fin de ma vie.

Joe.

Castle refermait lentement le journal du détective. Soupirant, il regardait tristement Beckett qui finissait son rapport sur le meurtre qui les avaient occupés ces derniers jours, celui qui avait un rapport direct avec un autre des années 40.

Sentant le regard de son partenaire sur elle, la brunette levait là tête et ancrait ses yeux dans les siens. Immédiatement elle y percevait la tristesse qui s'en dégageait.

Qu'ya-t-il Castle ? » s'inquiétait-elle, même si elle pensait connaître la raison de la mélancolie de son partenaire.

Le concerné lui montrait le journal affichant un air désolé qui lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Vous avez lu, c'est tellement triste ! » soupirait-il en secouant doucement la tête.

Kate souriait doucement, attendrie par le côté romantique de son écrivain. Elle le regardait attentivement, hésitante, et après un long moment de silence, se lançait.

« Castle…Vous savez toutes les histoires d'amour ne se finissent pas forcément mal !»

L'écrivain regardait sa muse avec intensité, n'osant espérer qu'elle parlait d'eux en disant cela.

« J'espère sincèrement que vous avez raison Kate, de tout mon cœur »

Là encore le monde disparaissait autour d'eux, cet échange dissimulant à peine leur ressenti. De longues minutes de communications silencieuses s'écoulaient, puis encore une fois la jeune femme rompait le charme.

« Castle je vous paie un burger chez Remy ? » proposait-elle avec un fin sourire.

Le romancier souriait de toutes ses dents. Il se levait dans un synchronisme parfait avec sa partenaire, l'aidait à enfiler sa veste et l'invitait à passer devant avant de poser sa main dans le creux de ses reins, la guidant jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

« Je pourrais prendre le menu big burger ? Celui avec plein de frites et de sauce qui déborde de partout ? »

La détective riait devant cette attitude enfantine qu'elle affectionnait tant.

« Oui chaton sans problème mais après ça faudra faire une petit jogging pour éliminer ! » le taquinait-elle en lui tapotant doucement le ventre.

« Oh mais y'a pas que le jogging qui fait éliminer les graisses » Lui répondait malicieusement Castle.

Kate lui souriait sans répondre. Tous deux s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur tous sourires, et les portes se refermaient sur eux.

« J'aurai droit à une glace ? »

« Si tu es sage chaton ! »

Toutes les histoires d'amour ne finissaient pas mal, il suffisait d'y croire un peu pour que la magie des âmes jumelles opère, celle qui réunissait les amants maudits. Pour enfin rompre le maléfice.

**Rewiews ?**


End file.
